A Memory of Light/Epilogue
Summary : Rand al'Thor, dying, slips on his blood, he is carrying Moridin's body. An elderly Aiel woman kneels beside Rand and says "Yes...Yes, that's good. That is what you need to do." Rand does not recognize the voice. Rand says that he sees the answer, and that he asked the Aelfinn the wrong question. Rand says that to choose is our fate, and that without choice, you are a puppet. : Matrim Cauthon stands up after defeating Padan Fain. He looks up and tells the sun "You should come out more often. You have a pretty face." As Fain's body melts away, Mat briefly considers grabbing the Ruby-hilted dagger. He says that "For once, a gamble I don't want to touch." He picks up his hat, and the dice in his head stops. : Perrin Aybara considers sleeping for a hundred days straight, but must find Faile first. The wolves say farewell, and fade into the Wolf Dream. Perrin walks through camp, He thinks of Rand, but no colors swirl in his head. He enters the tent where Damer Flinn is trying to heal Rand, now unconscious. Moiraine Damodred whispers to Rand "You did well, Rand. You did well." Perrin greets Nynaeve and stands by Rand's side. He says that Elayne Trakand, Min Farshaw, and Aviendha should see him. Nynaeve tells Perrin that Egwene al'Vere has died. Nynaeve leaves crying. Flinn says he has done everything he can for Rand. He tells Perrin that Rand and Moridin were found together. Perrin asks Lan Mandragoran about Faile. : Loial searches for Mat. He asks a group of drunk maidens, who offer him oosquai. Loial says that he must get Mat's account of the battle. He looks in on a group of Aes Sedai trying to convince Rodel Ituralde to take the throne of Arad Doman. Loial checks on Rand. Nynaeve expresses that it is not fair that Rand is dying but Moridin is improving. Flinn says that Min, Elayne and Aviendha don't seem to care that Rand is close to death. Loial leaves the tent, thinking Mat has gone to the Field of Merrilor. : Mat arrives at the Seanchan camp and approaches Tuon. He points up and nightflowers explode above the camp. He calls them "The best bloody firework show in the history of my land or yours." Tuon tells Mat that she is with child and could kill Mat now, if she wanted. Mat asks her if she plays dice. : Perrin continues to search for Faile. He is losing hope. He falls asleep from exhaustion. : Moghedien winces as she watches the nightflowers. She laments that The Dark One has fallen and all is lost. She then decides that this makes her the greatest of The Chosen. A collar closes around her neck and she screams "No! Not again!" : Nynaeve announces that Rand is dead. Lan comforts her. Nynaeve confronts Aviendha who is discussing her vision with the other Wise Ones. Aviendha tells her that Rand has woken from the dream, as we all must. Aviendha tells the other Wise Ones to prepare Rand's pyre. : Perrin, in the wolf dream, searches for Faile. He revisits important places in his past, including Dumai's Wells and Malden. He hears a falcon cry, he shifts and finds Faile. He takes her to Nynaeve for Healing. : Birgitte Silverbow remains after the other heroes have returned to The World of Dreams. She warns Elayne not to use the Horn of Valere to her own ends. Elayne says "Perhaps." Birgitte tells Elayne that she sent Olver away, to hide the Horn where no one would find it. Birgitte tells Elayne that she is being reborn now, somewhere in the world. They say goodbye and Birgitte drifts away. : Tamlin al'Thor looks at the grass growing at Shayol Ghul and asks himself "Is this your gift to us, son? A final one?" He lights a torch and approaches Rand's pyre. Tam mentions that he wanted to keep Rand's funeral small. Tam walks to Rand's bier, beside Thomdril Merrilin and Moiraine. Tam lights the pyre with a reverent hand and thinks "You did well. My boy... you did so well." : Min stands at the front of the crowd. Tam withdraws and is embraced by Abell Cauthon. She tells Elayne and Aviendha that she saw this when she first met Rand. Elayne asks what is next. Aviendha says that now they "...make sure that everyone well and truly believes that he is gone." Min feels the Warder bond in her mind growing stronger. : Rand al'Thor, a shepherd from the Two Rivers, wakes in a dark tent by himself. He is now in Moridin's body. He finds Laman's sword, some cloths, and a bag of coins left by Alivia. This fulfills Min's viewing that "...She will help you die." Rand takes a horse and chuckles that he has gone from Dragon Reborn to horse thief. He looks at the funeral pyre where the crowd is singing a Borderlander funeral song. Rand sees Cadsuane Melaidhrin looking at him. : Cadsuane sees Rand, and decides that there is no need to continue watching the sham funeral. Saerin Asnobar, Yukiri, Lyrelle, and Rubinde propose that Cadsuane become the new Amyrlin Seat. : Rand is relieved that Cadsuane did not reveal him. He pulls a pipe from his pocket. He tries to channel, but saidin is not there. He cannot touch the True Power either. He thinks of the pipe being lit, and it is. He looks at Min, Elayne, and Aviendha and wonders which one will follow him first. He tries to pick one, but realizes that he is hopelessly in love with all three of them. Rand rides south, looking forward to just traveling for a change, without being chased or having to rule. As he leaves, a wind rises around him. "The wind blew southward, through knotted forests, over shimmering plains and toward lands unexplored. This wind, it was not the ending. There are no endings, and never will be endings, to the turning of the Wheel of Time." But it was an ending. Characters *Rand al'Thor *Moridin *Unnamed elderly Aiel (possibly and suggested to be Nakomi) *Matrim Cauthon *Padan Fain *Perrin Aybara *Faile Aybara *Damer Flinn *Moiraine Damodred *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Min Farshaw *Aviendha *Lan Mandragoran *Loial *Rodel Ituralde *Elswell *Tuon *Moghedien *Shanan *Birgitte Silverbow *Tamlin al'Thor *Thomdril Merrilin *Abell Cauthon *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Saerin Asnobar *Yukiri *Lyrelle *Rubinde Referenced *Aelfinn *Egwene al'Vere *Dark One *Olver *Alivia